


You Aren't Leaving Hawaii Ever Again Without Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny came home from his trip to New Jersey, so he could visit his family, & he heard about what happened to Steve & Alicia, Steve told him, cause he always wanted to be honest with him, Danny appreciated it, But he has to see for himself, What does he say ?, What does Steve do ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny came home from his trip to New Jersey, so he could visit his family, & he heard about what happened to Steve & Alicia, Steve told him, cause he always wanted to be honest with him, Danny appreciated it, But he has to see for himself, What does he say ?, What does Steve do ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt better than ever, seeing his family did help, & he knew that he needs to go home to them more often, then once a year. But, He knows that he can't leave Steve alone for so long, cause he would get in trouble, Case in point, He got kidnapped, stabbed, & was nearly drown to death, along with their new friend, & former F.B.I. Profiler, Alicia Brown, when they were working on the serial killer case.

 

The Blond got home, & he found Steve sleeping on the couch, on his front, with the sports channel playing softly in the background, He looked so much better, than the report that Lou gave him yesterday, & he sure was glad of that too, cause the former seal couldn't afford to get sick. He went to wash up, & change, & then he came back down, & snuggled against Steve, & joined him in a peaceful slumber. The Loudmouth Detective was glad that Steve took every precaution, & got the proper care, that was required of him, since he had the liver transplant.

 

The Five-O Commander woke up from a sound sleep, & smiled when he Danny in his arms, "Trust him to come all the way back to take care of me", he thought to himself with a smile, as he snuggled against him, & said in a soft smile, "You aren't fucking leaving Hawaii again without me, Danno", Steve told him in a commanding tone, Danny smiled, as he woke up, "Sounds good to me, We are do for a vacation soon", & then he said, "I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you, But I am glad that the others got you & Alicia out of there in a nick of time". The Handsome Brunette said with a nod, "Me too", & they relaxed for a bit.

 

They sat up, & Steve requested his favorite meal, & asked, "Will you make it, Danno ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Of course, Since you listened to everyone & me about getting to the hospital, How I do you one better, & turn your ice cream for dessert into a sundae, huh ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Yes, Please", Danny said nodding, & with a commanding tone, "You, You stay there, I will make it up for us, & then we'll watch some football, How does that sound ?", "Like Heaven", Danny made short work of his task, & they ate in front of the t.v., Steve kissed him, & Danny sighed in contentment, as they snuggled close together.

 

The End.


End file.
